Example embodiments relate to semiconductor memory devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices.
DRAM and other memory device fabrication has been characterized by continued increases in device integration. One necessary aspect of realizing highly integrated devices resides in the formation of wiring structures having extremely small dimensions. In particular, it is necessary to minutely form contact plugs and conductive lines of such wiring structures.